Sesshomaru can love?
by Thekittybandit
Summary: Before Sesshomaru became the Sesshomaru we all know. It was a time when he was lovely, kind,sweet, and in love. What happen to the girl? Who is she? Will we every see her again?
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru can love?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
The only character that is mine is Ai. So please enjoy and review.  
AN This story will take place in the past before Kagome fell in the well and will continue right before they beat Naraku.  
I'm where!  
Alex POV:  
"Girl, don't you hear this Sesshomaru?"  
"Who is that?"I thought I wiped the crust out my eye to see who was talking to me. In front of me was the most handsome boy I have ever seen. The boy stood to about 6'2 and had the most shiniest silver hair I ever seen.  
_"The only silver hair you seen"_  
"Girl!," the boy said.  
"What!," I said mad that the boy interrupted my line of thinking.  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
Now looking at him closely I saw he had gold eyes and a crescent moon on his forehead.  
Two strips adore his fangs pointed out of lip. His ear looked like elf ear. He was my Greek god. The Edward of my Twilight. The Romeo of my love we don't die.

"Where am I?" I asked looking confuse I only seen a person look like that in my Japanese history book.  
"Don't question this Sesshomaru until you answer his question," Sesshomaru said.  
"Wait-YOU THE SESSHOMARU who ruled over the western lands of Japan?" I exclaimed.  
"First, Yes Im and second my father still rules," He said.  
"What era is this,"I asked kind of nervous of his answer.  
"We are in the beginning of the Feudal ear,"  
"Oh ok," I said.  
"Girl, answer my question," Sesshy said.  
_"Im going to call him Sesshy behind his back because I think if I say it to his face he will kill me," I thought dream of myself kissing him._  
"I'm Where!," I screamed the information he just said finally went into my brain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ai Pov

"Girl, stop screaming in this Sesshomaru's ear," Sesshy said.

I started to walked back and forth trying to figure out why I was in the Feudal ear. The last thing I remember was I running through the forest and I saw a pond. Looking around I saw a pond that look excatly like the one that I swimmed in.

"Woman, follow me we will find a good place for you at the place," Sesshomaru said while walking to in the forest.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"_I will not be some servant to him," I thought _

Next thing I know he said the word that I that hoped would not come out his lips

"You will be my new personnal servant,"

If I become his servant I could have a place to stay at until I figure out why i'm in this era.

_"And maybe he confess his love to you and you become his wife,"_ I thought happily.

"Girl, come on,"

"Ugh, i'm coming dude," I said running to him.

"You will not address me as dude,that is this Sesshomaru name name,you will address me as Sesshomaur-san," Sesshy said

"You need to lighten up-," I started but I stopped because of the look he was giving me.

Sesshomaru POV

This girl was weird looking but was pretty in a sense. She had black and blue shoulder length hair. Her eyes were brown. Her skin was the weirdest thing about her, it was a brownish like she stayed in the sun to long.

"You need to lighten up-," She started but stopped when I gave her a look that said Shut-up.

"We will need to get you new clothes, no servant of mine will be dress in such un-lady clothing," I said walking.

"This girl seem like she will be trouble,"I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ai

"Wait-what wrong with my clothes,"I said looking down.

I had on a black tank top with a blue cardign and black shorts. It what I wear when I run everyday before going to the college.

"You can see everything, I will not have my guards leave because they can not handle them self in front of you," He said looking back at me.

They can not see everything. If I want I could have it cardign zip up but I was hot this morning. And my bookbag-

Looking back my silver bookbag sat on the edge of the pond. Running to go get it not looking back to see if Sesshy waited on me. I grabbed it and went back to follow him.

"Girl,What is that," Sesshy said not looking at me but looking forward.

"Ugh, My name is Ai not girl. Second, it a bookbag," I said.

Next thing I know I was pushed up againist a tree. And I had red eyes looking back at me with such anger.

"Sessho


	4. AN

Hi, I know it been a while since I last posted. My laptop has been giving me problem.(again). Even though I will love to post,I would love to have 5 reviews. I have it all on my computer just tell me how I'm doing. I will bake you a cake. Please!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own anything beside Alexander.

Chapter 3

Ai POV

"Wait-what wrong with my clothes,"I said looking down.

I had on a black tank top with a blue cardigan and black shorts. It what I wear when I run everyday before going to the college.

"You can see everything, I will not have my guards leave because they can not handle them self in front of you," He said looking back at me.

They can not see everything. If I want I could have it cardigan zip up but I was hot this morning. And my book bag-

Looking back my silver bookbag sat on the edge of the pond. Running to go get it not looking back to see if Sesshy waited on me. I grabbed it and went back to follow him.

"Girl,What is that," Sesshy said not looking at me but looking forward.

"Ugh, My name is Alexander not girl. Second, it a book bag," I said.

Next thing I know I was pushed up againist a tree. And I had red eyes looking back at me with such anger.

"Sessho-"

Sesshy POV

"Stupid girl, I will call you whatever I want to, do you understand," I said.

How could that girl demand me to call her by her name. Her name was whatever I wanted to call her. She will learn that I am meant to be obeyed. After she agreed to listen to me from now on, I was about to put her down when I heard a soft and calm voice.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing,"

That voice only belong to one person and that person was my father; Inu no Taisho.

"Well, Father I was teaching this wench how to obey a prince," I said with pride.

Next thing I know I'm being kick in the knee and my hair is being pulled. Knowing that it was my father, I waited till he said something. But when I looked up, it wasn't my father it was the wench. How dare she, does she not know who I am. When I was about to get up and teach her a lesson, she kick me in back.

"Now listen good, My name is Alexander, and i am no wench. Second, I could give a dam that you a prince, treat me how you want to be treated," She said.

Within min I had got out the position and had her in that same position.

" I dont-,"

Before I got to finish father decided to speak,

"Sesshomaru, come on," he said while walking.

Starting to walk after him, I see that the girl is not following.

"Alexander, you too," father says before he turn back around.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha if I did Sesshomaru will be mine.

Thanks everyone who review and read my story it means alot.

AN In Sesshomaru part there will be a convo between him and his beast.

-san: means the common Mrs., Miss., Mr., Ms.

Otousan: mean father

Alex POV

Now I know where Sesshy(haha) get his good looks from the father is sexy but not as sexy as Sesshy. I am guessing im really a servant of the West. How exciting? I swear if I get rape like in that movie I will be pissed. Next thing I know I was being put on something. Looking down I saw a dragon. How the hell I get up here? I pet one of it head. Yes I said one of its. It has two heads. So cool. I bet it have some cool name like orton or mortoly.

"This is Un-Huh, they will be your watchers while you stay at the castle," Lord Inu no Tashio said.

Are you serious? Who give a dragon the name Un-Huh! Stupid name.

Did I mention that i'm scared of heights, so you could imagine how I was looking when we got in the air. Weird out. I almost jumped off.

I decided that I need to get on Seshomaru good side so I start talking to him.

"Hey, Prince Sesshomaru-,"

"Hey is for horse, and what do you want wench,"

"Grrr...,"

Sesshomaru POV

Did this wench growl at me? She does not know who she is talking to! I will teach this wench a lesson sooner or later. But first to show her the chamber that she will be staying in. It seem that she didn't know that we landed because she was still on the dragon.

"Sesshomaru, make sure that Alex-san has the room next to you," Otousan said.

"Yes, Otousan," I said.

After Otousan left, I went to get the wench. I hope she does make sounds like my father new wench. I can't stand her. They think I don't know that she pregnant but I can smell the baby.

"Wench, let go," I said grabbing her bag and walking not waiting for her.

"Hey, give me back my bookbag," She said.

''Didn't I say that hey is for horse,"

"Anyway, who else live here beside your dad and you?" She said.

"My father's wench, Izayoi,"

"I thought you only call me that,"She said while turning her back," I thought I was special."

Was this wench really upset because I call Izayoi wench? By the way she has a very nice backside in those reveiling pants.(shorts). What am I thinking? She is a wench, below me. She is not worth my time. The stupid human can die for all I care.

_Do you really mean that_

**YOU again, I thought you were gone for good**

_I can't believe you want to get rid of me_

**Shut up you voice is annoying**

_So you saying your voice is annoying. Nice_

**Shut up**

"You should not call your mother that either," the wench said.

"Wench, you are not special at all," I said," And she is not my mother."

Walking into the castle, I could see her pondering what I just said.

Alex POV

He just told me that I was not special. How could he? He could have not said that. I saw the saddest in his eyes. He miss his mother. And this woman is trying to take her place. Watching him walk away, I made a promise. I will heal his pain and make him happy again.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Alex POV

It been two weeks since I been in the past. And I haven't gotten any closer to getting in Sesshy good circle. I won't give up, he needs someone and that someone would be me. Leaving my room and going to the dining room. I could see Inu no Tashio at the top end of the table, on his left was Izayoi. Sesshy was nowhere to be found.

Bowing to Tashio and Izayoi, I got my food and sat down.

"Morning, Alex," Izayoi said.

Sesshy was so wrong about her. She was nice and she seem to care about Inu no Tashio even about Sesshomaru.

"Morning Lady Izayoi," I said after I swallow.

"Alex, can you go find Sesshomaru and try to talk him into coming to dinner tonight? We will have important people coming and I want to talk to Sesshomaru about it." Tashio said.

Finishing up my food and asking to be excused. I went to go find Sesshy and of course he was in his room reading a book. Looking closer it was my diary. WTF

"Hey, give me that," I said jumping at him.

Of course he jumps out of my way before I could reach it.

"You fancy this Sesshomaru?" He said looking at me.

"Does it matter? You will never go for me." I said looking at the floor.

Next thing I know he is pushing my chin up to look at him.

"You never know that human, this human might fancy you too," He said walk to his bed.

"Umm…. your dad need to talk to you," I said walking to him.

_Both can play that game._

"Anything else human," He said handing me my diary.

"Yes," I said before bending down and giving him a heated kiss but before he can kiss me back I was walking away.

"Bye Sesshy-boo,"


End file.
